Pocky
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Alba senang sekali memakan pocky tapi memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk memakan makanan manis itu sedangkan Ros yang harus berusaha menahan diri ketika melihat cara makan Alba. RosxAlba fic, sedikit unsur RosxAlbaxClear.


Disclamer: Senyuu © Haruhara Robinson.

* * *

**Pocky**

* * *

Pocky, sebuah makanan ringan berbentuk stick panjang yang dilumuri krim berbagai macam rasa. Banyak orang menyukai pocky karena rasanya yang nikmat itu, termasuk seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ini yang kita sebut Alba.

Ketika istirahat siang tiba Alba selalu saja membeli pocky sebagai cemilannya ditambah juga susu dan roti. Ia selalu memakan makanannya itu di atap sekolah berdua dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Ros. Ros sampai heran karena melihat menu makan siang Alba yang terkesan sangat hemat, entah karena memang suka atau pelit ia tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini roti, susu dan pocky." senandung Alba.

"Kau tidak bosan makan makanan seperti itu terus?" tanya Ros.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku suka sekali pocky, jadi aku tidak pernah merasa bosan memakannya."

Alba hanya tersenyum polos menanggapi ucapan Ros itu dan ia mulai memakan rotinya, rasanya Ros prihatin melihat menu makan siang Alba. Ia menatap kotak bekalnya itu, ia memang selalu memasak bekal sendiri lalu melirik ke arah Alba. Ia tersenyum dan berpikir akan memberikan kejutan tapi sepertinya Ros sedikit salah fokus.

Bagaimana Ros tidak salah fokus ketika melihat Alba memakan pocky dengan cara yang menurutnya sedikit tidak lazim. Ia melihat Alba langsung memasukkan stick pocky ke dalam mulutnya lalu dikeluarkan lagi dan kembali dijilat dengan nikmat sambil sesekali menciuminya.

Ros terdiam melihatnya dan ia berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, bahkan ia berusaha melirik ke arah lain. Tapi apa daya mata Ros tetap memandang ke arah Alba terutama cara makan Alba yang menggoda itu, bahkan ia tidak menyentuh bekalnya lagi karena melihat Alba.

'Apa-apaan caranya makan itu? Sengaja menggoda atau apa?' batin Ros frustasi.

"Hmmn, enak..." gumam Alba yang masih menjilati pocky-nya dan perlahan mulai memakannya.

Sedari tadi manik semerah darah itu memperhatikan sosok Alba, pandangan mata Ros tidak lepas dari sosok Alba yang tetap memakan pocky lain dengan cara yang sama. Sepertinya Ros harus banyak-banyak menahan rasa sabar agar tidak menyerang sahabatnya sendiri. Karena tidak lucu kau menyerang sahabatmu hanya karena alasan yang sangat sepele seperti ini.

"Ah, pocky-ku habis." ujar Alba yang membuka bungkusan pocky-nya lebih lebar dan tidak ada satupun pocky yang tersisa di dalamnya.

Ros langsung terdiam dan dengan sigap mengeluarkan satu bungkus pocky lainnya yang entah didapat darimana, Alba sampai bingung melihat Ros mengeluarkan bungkusan pocky yang baru. Ia langsung menerimanya dan menatap Ros dengan senyuman polos bak malaikat. Ros tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya, ia ingin pulang atau ia bisa menyerang sahabatnya disini.

"Terima kasih, Ros!"

"Iya, Alba."

Ros membelai lembut puncak kepala Alba dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu mulai menikmati cemilannya. Sepertinya taktik Ros untuk selalu menyiapkan bungkus pocky cadangan itu berguna, ia akan melihat Alba memakan pocky lebih lama lagi.

Salahkan pikiran bejadnya yang ingin melihat Alba menjilat pocky dan membayangkan jika Alba melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

'Stop! Sepertinya aku harus mengursir pikiran kotorku terhadap Alba.' batin Ros.

* * *

Ketika pulang sekolah Ros langsung mengajak Alba pulang bersama, mereka memang tampak sangat akrab dan selalu dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Melihat Alba yang polos berteman dengan Ros yang sedikit 'sadis' itu terkadang membuat mereka khawatir terhadap Alba, tapi tampaknya Alba aman-aman saja.

"Alba-kun~ Shi-tan~"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil mereka dengan familiar, Ros melihat ke arah depan gerbang sekolah dan tidak asing dengan sosok pemuda berambut abu-abu yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Ros langsung saja mengajak Alba berjalan melewati pemuda itu begitu saja.

"Hei! Shi-tan kok jahat sih? Aku tidak disapa!" rengek Clear.

"Apa, Clear? Kau itu berisik sekali." ujar Ros malas.

"Selamat sore, Clear-senpai." ujar Alba yang tersenyum.

"Haduh, Alba-kun ini formal sekali. Panggil aku Clear saja ya, tidak usah senpai. Tapi dimaafkan kok karena kamu imut."

Clear langsung saja memeluk Alba dengan gemas dan Alba sedikit terkejut tapi ia tersenyum saja saat Clear memeluknya semakin erat. Mungkin Clear tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari Ros. Buktinya pandangan mata Ros sudah sangat tajam seperti siap untuk menghajar Clear.

"Clear, bisa kau lepaskan Alba? Kami akan pulang bersama." ujar Ros.

"Eh? Kita pulang bersama juga yuk?" tawar Clear.

"Minimal lepaskan pelukanmu itu."

Clear melihat Ros yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat, buru-buru ia langsung melepaskan Alba dan merangkul Ros sambil tersenyum. Alba hanya menatap mereka dengan polos, ia tahu keduanya adalah sahabat sejak kecil tapi Ros selalu bercerita kalau Clear itu cukup polos.

"Shi-tan cemburu ya~ Ahahaha... Ayo kita pulang sama-sama." Clear langsung merangkul keduanya dan hendak berjalan.

"Kita tidak bisa jalan kalau kau merangkul kami." ujar Ros yang melepaskan tangan Clear dan ia langsung saja menggenggam tangan kanan Alba agar mereka bisa langsung pergi.

"Hee, aku ditinggal."

Clear menyusul dan menggenggam tangan kiri Alba, Alba langsung menoleh ke arah Clear dan ia melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum. Ros yang melihatnya hanya memandang tajam ke arah Clear tapi tampaknya Clear tidak menyadari tatapan Ros itu. Ros hanya berharap Clear bisa melepaskan tangan Alba secepatnya.

* * *

Jika berbicara tentang Alba tidak akan terlepas dari sikap polosnya dan kesukaan Alba saat memakan pocky itu, hampir semuanya mengetahui bahwa Alba menyukai makanan manis itu. Bahkan sang rival Alba yaitu Foyfoy sampai tahu karena sering melihatnya, tapi Foyfoy selalu berdalih bahwa ia hanya tidak sengaja melihat bukan karena memperhatikan Alba.

Ros sendiri berpikir bahwa dia memiliki saingan yang cukup ketat untuk mendekati Alba yaitu Clear. Meski Clear gampang dibohongi olehnya tapi cara ia mendekati Alba itu terkadang terlalu ekstrim, seperti yang Ros lihat sekarang sejak kapan Clear berada disamping Alba menggantikannya, sejak kapan Clear membelai rambut Alba dan sejak kapan Clear mulai berani menggigit pocky yang Alba makan dan hanya tersenyum santai. Emosi Ros sudah cukup tersulut saat ini.

"Pantas saja Alba-kun suka makan pocky, karena rasanya seenak ini." ujar Clear dengan cengirannya itu.

"Ah, kalau mau kau bisa ambil yang lain. Jangan pocky yang kumakan juga jadi sasarannya." keluh Alba sambil cemberut.

"Soalnya itu yang terlihat di mata-ku."

Alba tetap memasang wajah cemberut yang bagi Ros terlihat imut, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pocky lainnya dan hendak memakannya tentu dengan ritual memakan pocky yang menggoda itu. Ros bergegas mendekati Alba dan ia juga menggigit ujung pocky yang Alba makan, bedanya Ros berani untuk langsung mencium bibir Alba sekilas. Alba dan Clear tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Shi-tan, kau!" Clear sampai panik melihatnya.

Alba tidak berkata apa-apa karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ros langsung menciumnya begitu saja dan sekarang dengan santainya mengambil bungkus pocky milik Alba lalu mulai memakannya. Alba langsung kaget dan menatap Ros kesal.

"Ros, ke-kenapa kau─"

"Kurasa kau tidak usah sering-sering makan makanan manis begini."

"Kenapa? Kau itu menyebalkan!"

'Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan Clear melihatmu makan kalau cara makanmu masih begitu.'

Ros memilih untuk memakan beberapa pocky di dalam sana lalu memberikan sisanya kepada Clear, Clear menerimanya dengan senang hati dan sesekali melirik ke arah Alba. Tampaknya Alba sudah tidak berminat untuk memakan pocky hari ini karena ulah Ros. Alba memperhatikan Ros yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan mereka, ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dan entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

'Kenapa aku seperti ini?' batin Alba.

* * *

"Kau harus mulai berhenti memakan pocky!" ucap Ros tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Alba sedikit merajuk.

"Kau tidak tahu makanan manis bisa membuatmu gendut?"

"Hei, itu tidak ada hubungannya tahu. Lagipula apa pedulimu kalau aku gendut?"

Ros menghela napas mendengar ucapan Alba. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan kepada Alba bahwa dia tidak ingin cara Alba memakan pocky itu dilihat oleh orang lain? Mungkin memang dia aneh, salahkan cara Alba yang memakan pocky dengan tidak wajar itu. Alba sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk bahwa dirinya yang salah selama ini.

"Lagipula tidak ada larangan bahwa aku tidak boleh makan pocky."

Alba langsung memakan pocky dan tersenyum ke arah Ros. Untung hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas, mereka memang belum pulang meski seluruh teman sekelasnya sudah pulang. Ros tidak mencegah Alba memakan pocky karena dirasa aman, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Clear.

Bolehkah Ros khawatir jika Clear juga menyukai Alba?

Sikap Clear yang terlihat sangat perhatian kepada Alba itu terkadang membuat Ros kesal, tentu saja ia tidak ingin menyerahkan Alba begitu saja kepada orang lain. Ia hanya tersenyum saja melihat Alba yang sedang memakan pocky dan membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ros?" tanya Alba bingung.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin segera kau menyadari bahwa ada banyak orang di luar sana yang memperhatikanmu." ujar Ros dengan senyumannya itu.

"Eh?"

"Terdengar bodoh ya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Alba, matanya terus menatap lurus ke arah Ros dan tangan Ros masih membelai rambut Alba dengan lembut. Alba mulai menundukkan wajahnya dan ia kembali merasakan ada yang aneh dari dirinya, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat ketika tangan itu membelainya.

"Tidak bodoh kok, hanya tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."

"Ahahaha... Dasar bodoh."

Ros langsung berhenti membelai rambut Alba dan ia memilih untuk memperhatikan ke arah jendela. Memang tidak mudah agar orang polos seperti Alba menyadari apa yang diinginkan oleh Ros sebenarnya.

"Ros."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil dan ia melihat Alba menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah, ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada sahabatnya ini. Tapi Ros tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajah memerah Alba itu terlihat sangat manis.

"I-itu, a-aku ingin bertanya tentang kejadian tadi siang." gumam Alba pelan.

"Yang mana?" tanya Ros pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ta-tadi kau menciumku kan? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

Ros mengakui bahwa Alba cukup sensitif untuk hal seperti itu, ia tersenyum saja melihatnya dan memperhatikan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap Alba dengan santainya.

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Lalu, katamu?! I-itu ciuman pertamaku. Ah!"

Alba tampak panik mengatakan hal seperti itu dan wajahnya kembali memerah, ia langsung saja menunduk agar Ros tidak melihatnya. Ros tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan itu dan ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sepertinya ia akan menikmati saat-saat untuk menggoda Alba.

"Hee, berarti aku yang telah mengambil keperawanan bibirmu ya."

"Hei!"

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak sendirian."

"Eh?"

"Kau juga adalah ciuman pertamaku. Mana mungkin aku berciuman dengan orang yang tidak kusukai."

Mendadak wajah Alba kembali memerah mendengar ucapan itu dan ia tidak ingin menatap ke arah Ros lagi, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ia merasa bahwa Ros hanya bercanda mengingat pemuda itu sering sekali menjahilinya, tapi apa untuk hal yang serius seperti ini Ros juga akan bercanda? Entahlah.

* * *

Sepertinya ada kerengangan antara Ros dan Alba, bukan karena mereka bertengkar atau apapun tapi karena pembicaraan kemarin. Alba jadi enggan mendekati Ros karena ia merasa malu jika berada di dekat pemuda itu, Ros yang cuek tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi bukan berarti Ros sama sekali tidak peduli kepada Alba.

Alba langsung saja pergi ke kelas Clear karena ia mencari sosok pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, ia mengintip dari balik pintu kelas dan matanya menangkap sosok Clear yang sedang berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Clear, ada yang mencarimu."

"Ah! Alba-kun!"

Clear langsung saja keluar kelas untuk menemui Alba yang berada di depan pintu kelasnya, ia melihat pemuda manis itu hanya datang sendirian saja. Ia melirik ke arah lain berharap bisa melihat sosok Ros, tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak terlihat.

"Kau tidak datang kesini dengan Shi-tan?" tanya Clear.

"Eh? Ah? Ti-tidak." jawab Alba sedikit gugup.

"Hee, kenapa? Jangan-jangan kalian bertengkar ya?"

"Bukan kok."

"Lalu? Apa, apa? Aku penasaran nih."

Clear langsung memperhatikan Alba dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Alba merasa risih ditatap seperti itu dan ia merasa salah datang kemari sendirian. Alba memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Clear begitu saja, Clear tampak panik melihat Alba yang pergi dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Huwaa, jangan marah padaku Alba-kun. Aku hanya bercanda kok~." rengek Clear.

Alba merasa terkejut ketika Clear memeluknya seperti itu, saat ia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya ia menyadari ada Ros di hadapan mereka. Alba tampak gugup dan Clear baru menyadari bahwa Ros sedang memperhatikan mereka, ada sedikit yang berbeda dari tatapan mata Ros itu sehingga Clear melepaskan pelukannya.

"Shi-tan~, aku mencarimu lho." panggil Clear.

"Berisik sekali, Clear. Alba ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi akan bel masuk."

Ros langsung menarik tangan Alba dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari Clear. Clear tampak bingung melihat keduanya yang telah menjauh, ia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja karena merasa keduanya sudah berbaikan lagi. Biarkanlah Clear dengan pikiran polosnya itu dan ia segera ke kelasnya.

Sedangkan Ros masih menggenggam tangan Alba dengan erat dan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka, Alba merasa sangat malu tapi tidak bagi Ros. Alba menatap punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan hendak melepaskan tangannya, tapi entah kenapa ia seperti tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melepaskannya.

"Ros, kita dilihat oleh semuanya." bisik Alba.

"Lalu? Apa itu masalah untukmu?" tanya Ros.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau cukup merepotkan ya."

Ros melepaskan tangan Alba yang digenggamnya tapi ia langsung menggendong Alba ala pengantin dan berlari menuju kelas. Otomatis Alba memeluk leher Ros agar tidak jatuh tapi ia merasa semakin malu karena tindakan Ros yang memalukan baginya, ia merasa lelah diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi jangan salahkan Ros yang membuat debaran jantung Alba semakin kencang.

"Ro-Ros, turunkan aku!"

"Saat di kelas ya. Kau itu kalau jalan cukup lama."

"Hei!"

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu makin banyak yang membicarakan Ros dan Alba di kelas bahkan murid kelas lain yang melihat mereka juga tahu, Alba sampai malu mendengarnya tapi Ros tetap cuek seperti biasa karena mereka memang terburu-buru. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas.

"Ros, ayo pulang. Tapi jangan seperti tadi ya." ujar Alba.

"Iya iya. Itu kan karena kita buru-buru." ucap Ros.

"Iya sih tapi tetap saja. Kau itu menyebalkan."

Ros tertawa melihat reaksi Alba yang menurutnya lucu, ia menatap ke arah Alba baik-baik dan melihat pemuda itu sedang mengeluarkan sebungkus pocky lalu mulai memakannya lagi dengan cara makannya itu. Tampaknya Alba melupakan kehadiran Ros karena sedang sibuk memakan pocky.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Ros segera mendekati Alba dan ia mulai mengigit ujung pocky yang dimakan oleh Alba. Kali ini Ros langsung saja mencium bibir Alba tanpa ragu dan menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Alba terkejut merasakan bibir itu kembali menempel dengan bibirnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia hendak melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi Alba tidak kuasa menolak sensasi ciuman yang diberikan Ros, terlalu nikmat.

Tidak lama Ros melepaskan ciuman itu dan melihat wajah Alba yang memerah, ia tersenyum dan membelai wajah itu dengan lembut. Alba tidak mengerti kenapa Ros melakukan hal seperti ini, selama mereka bersama baru beberapa hari terakhir saja Ros mulai berani melakukan kontak fisik dengannya seperti mencium bibir.

"Manis." gumam Ros.

"Ka-kau ini!" keluh Alba dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ja-jangan suka menciumku kalau─"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau kau adalah orang yang kusukai."

"Eh?"

Alba cukup shock mendengarnya dan ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencan. Apakah Ros hanya mengatakan hal itu dengan maksud bercanda seperti biasanya? Alba memberanikan diri melihat langsung ke arah wajah Ros dan ia melihat keseriusan di mata pemuda itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Alba."

"A-aku─"

"Maka dari itu berhentilah memakan pocky dengan cara yang menggoda seperti itu. Kau tidak sadar bahwa mungkin diluar sana banyak orang yang melihatmu dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Ah? I-itu mungkin kau saja!"

Ros hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Alba dengan lembut lalu ia mencium pipi pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi Ros bisa melihat wajah Alba yang memerah, sepertinya hal itu membawa keuntungan sendiri bagi Ros. Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung memeluk Alba dengan erat.

"Berarti kau menerimaku, begitu?" tanya Ros.

"I-itu... Ja-jangan ditanyakan lagi, aku malu." ujar Alba yang membalas pelukan Ros.

"Iya iya."

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat dan Ros merasa puas setelah Alba mengakui perasaannya meski malu-malu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sosok Clear yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu kelas, pemuda ini hanya tersenyum-senyum saja dan menganggukkan kepala karena mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

'Akhirnya Shi-tan dan Alba-kun berbaikan, sepertinya mereka juga saling menyukai. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengganggu Alba-kun lagi.'

**The End**

A/N: Disini Yami-chan kembali menyumbang fic di fandom Senyuu... ^^

Kurasa fans-nya banyak hanya saja belum meramaikan fandom fic Indonesia-nya. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...


End file.
